This is a competing continuation application for the MBRS SCORE Program at SUNY Old Westbury. The proposed program will significantly enhance the college's biomedical research capabilities and educational activities. One continuing project in organic/medicinal chemistry concerns the design and synthesis of biologically active steroid analogs. Since current biomedical research activities are focused in the relatively limited area of the neurosciences, the proposed program will broaden and diversify the range of biomedical research activities at the college. Since 41% of the students enrolled are underrepresented minorities, the enhancement of the college's research capabilities and its positive effects on the overall educational atmosphere will serve to create an environment which will better encourage these students to seek careers in biomedical research. Through participation in the proposed projects students will have an excellent opportunity to gain first-hand experience in scientific research through laboratory investigations of meaningful contemporary biomedical problems. Thus, these projects will significantly improve our ability to contribute to the major objective of the NIH Minority Programs which is to increase the number of underrepresented minorities participating in biomedical and behavioral research.